The invention relates to a base spacer that is useful for securing a horizontal member to a vertical member in a desired vertical and horizontal position.
Electrical switch pole units must be secured to support members with sufficient force to provide a secure arrangement that permits careful alignment of the supported member to the support. In the case of an electrical telephone or power pole, the horizontal support beam must securely hold the electrical switching components that vertically extend therefrom.
One example of a clamping arrangement for power poles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,463, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The clamp of this patent includes a pole unit base and a dead-end bracket secured around a horizontal support member by a single U-bolt. Deformable xe2x80x9ctangsxe2x80x9d are used in the connection to provide a securing force when tightened about the horizontal support member.
It would be desirable to have a support system that was useful for securing a vertically extending member to a horizontal support.
The invention relates to a base spacer plate that is useful for securing a vertically extending first member to a horizontally extending second member, wherein the spacer has an extended horizontal surface and at least one deformable finger extending vertically from the horizontal surface. The horizontal surface also has: (a) a pair of oval openings dimensioned to receive and locate securing bolts, and (b) a channel along one edge of said spacer that exhibits a length sufficient to align opposite legs of U-bolts used to secure the vertical and horizontal members, wherein said deformable finger extends from said horizontal surface at less than a right angle.
The spacer plate of the invention is useful for providing accurate vertical and horizontal alignment for vertical members mounted to a horizontal bearing surface as well as prevent movement of the vertical member relative to the horizontal member when uneven side force is applied to either end of the vertical member.